


Boy, I know you wanna touch

by Wholetthetardisopen



Category: GOT7
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Lapdances, M/M, Praise, Smut, Stripper!AU, poledancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholetthetardisopen/pseuds/Wholetthetardisopen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson just wanted him to live a little. Maybe this time Yugyeom has to thank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, I know you wanna touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Hush performance. Also thanks to @Lilith_07 for giving me the idea

Yugyeom knew this was a bad idea. Well, it was Jackson’s idea after all, but now, standing in front of the door of the strip club, he _realised_ how bad it was.

This was planned just a few days ago, Jackson telling him how he an adult and didn’t do anything exciting, which in Jackson’s mind translates to going to a strip club.

It wasn’t like Yugyeom was all innocent and pure, he just didn’t  have the time to go. Okay,maybe he was a little shy to go to one. So Jackson hadbrought him to one, one day before his birthday.

When they entered the club Yugyeom didn’t know what to do, he was overwhelmed. The club was big, full of lights pointing to the stage in the middle, where a pole was placed. He turned to Jackson but the blond was already talking to the bartender. It was a tall, blond guy, not much older than them, and Jackson seemed captivated by him. As he got closer to them, the stranger noticed him and waved.  Jackson, seeing he lost he stranger’s attention, turned around then.

“Dude, you left me all alone!” Yugyeom whined. “Chill Yugyeom, you won’t get lost” Jackson laughed.

“First time here?” asked the stanger sympathetically. “Yep” answered Yugyeom. “Oh! I’m Mark by the way, I’m a friend of this idiot” he pointed at Jackson laughing. Yugyeom liked him already.

“I work here as a bartender ,as you can see” he chuckled “and because it’s your first time here your order is on the house, what do you want?”

Yugyeom thought for a bit, he was already here and he wanted to remember as much as posible “Just a coke please. Mark giggled and turned to Jackson “I like him, he’s cute” “But you like me more, right?” Jackson said pouting. “Who knows” answered the older grinning , which only made Jackson pout more. Yugyeom chuckled at the exchange.

“Being your first time and all, I recommend you to stay for the next stage. He’s our most popular guy and I think you’ll like him” Mark said with a smile. “Just sit over there and I’ll bring your drinks in a moment”

Jackson guided him to a table near the stage. “Having fun? This is your birthday present after all ”he asked. “I’d have had more fun if you helped me instead of flirting with Mark”. Jackson widened his eyes “I’m not flirting”. Yugyeom looked at him “You were a minute away from jumping him, now I know why you chose this club” he said with a smirk. “Don’t tell him anything please” Jackson begged blushing. “Oh, he knows. I don’t have to tell him anything, trust me.” The younger laughed.

After a few moments, Mark came with their drinks and told him the performance was about to start. Suddenly the lights flickered off and a voice introduced him as Bambam. _What kind of name is that?_  thought Yugyeom. But when the lights came back he gasped.

Yugyeom didn’t know what to expect, but it sure wasn’t that.

The boy was tall and skinny. His legs looked like they never ended and he had the most beautiful face Yugyeom had seen in his whole life. He carried himself confidently which only made his movements even hotter. Yugyeom was captivated by how he moved up and down the pole, ocasionally doing a pirouette that had the audience gasping. The fact that he was wearing a black crop top hanging off one shoulder with leather shorts that didn’t leave much to the imagination helped too. To top it off he had on a black choker with a metal hoop hanging on the front.

The boy then got on his knees, crawling towards the end of the stage, near the tables. He got off it and passed a few tables moving his hips and caressing people’s shoulders. As Yugyeom was taking a sip of his glass to calm himself he felt hands on _his_ shoulders. He looked up and saw the boy smirking at him. He pulled Yugyeom’s chair away from the table and sat down on his lap, with his back hitting Yugyeom’s chest, while he swayed his hips to the beat of the music. After a few beats, the song ended, so he got up, and walked away while winking at him.

Yugyeom was in shock, _what was that?_ he thought while looking at Jackson who looked just as surprised as him. “I-I- What the hell?” he said. “Oh my god, Yugyeom, he never does that, I’ve seen a few of his shows and he never gets off the stage! And he sat on _your_ lap! You have to go and see him backstage!” Jackson told him excitedly. “Yeah” Yugyeom said sarcastically “I’ll just tell him “hey you sat on my lap an almost gave me a boner, wanna make out?” I’m sure that that would work”.

Jackson looked at him incredulously “Yugyeom, he sat on your lap, out of the whole club! Thing that he has never done before by the way. He’s obviously into you!”

He thought for a moment, he was already here, so might as well make the most of it. “You know what? I’m gonna go” he told his friend. “That’s my boy!” Jackson cheered.

Yugyeom went to Mark for help, who told him with a smirk the way to Bambam’s dressing room. He wondered down the hallway until he found the correct door. He knocked a few times until the boy opened.

“Hi” he said, and Yugyeom could almost feel his knees buckle, his voice was warm and soft. “Hi” he replied back. They looked at each other for a few moments until the boy motioned for him to enter and he closed the door behind him."What's your name babe?"Yugyeom almost died at the pet name. "Yugyeom" he said.

“So Yugyeom,” the boy started “why are you here?” Yugyeom didn’t know what to say.”I-um-I liked your performance out there and- um-” “Oh, so you liked my dance?” Bambam purred getting close to him. “Y-yes,a lot. But why did you sit on my lap, out of all people?” he inquired. The other boy just pushed him a Little to make him sit in a chair in the middle of the room.

“Well” Bambam said, circling around him, only to stop behind him. “I thought you were really cute and you looked so innocent that I couldn’t control myself” he said running his hands down Yugyeom’s chest. The boy shuddered and Bambam smirked “and I think you liked more than the dancing, am I wrong?” he asked sitting in Yugyeom’s lap facing him. “N-no, I like you. You are ve-very beautiful” Yugyeom said looking at him. The boy smiled and got up from Yugyeom’s lap.

“Yugyeomie, do you want to play a game?” the boy asked smirking

“Yes” Yugyeom said without a doubt, making the boy chuckle. “Okay so,” he got closer to Yugyeom, “all you have to do is sit here, but you can’t touch me, is that clear?” Yugyeom nodded curious about what the other boy would do. “Good boy”

Bambam crossed the room to fiddle with his ipod, soon a slow music started playing. He walked back to Yugyeom swaying his hips. He started to dance sensually in front of him, looking directly into his eyes. He dropped to the floor and crawled on all fours to Yugyeom.

The other boy forgot how to breathe when Bambam put his hands on Yugyeom’s knees to open them. Then, he got up again while dragging all his body agains Yugyeom’s. Said boy’s breath hitched and Bambam smirked. He closed the other boys legs again and sat on his lap.

Yugyeom prayed that Bambam couldn’t feel his half hard cock through his jeans. But he wasn’t lucky because Bambam started kissing his neck and said: “Already? Just from me?” Then he smirked and rolled his hips, drawing a whimper from Yugyeom’s lips. He continued to kiss and suck on his neck, where Yugyeom was sure tomorrow would be purplemarks.

“Bambam, please can I kiss you?” Yugyeom pleaded, while trying not to moan.

“Hmm, you sure have been a good boy, staying all quiet while I did what I wanted with you” Bambam whispered in his ear. “Is that a yes?” he asked again.

Bambam didn’t answer, instead, he smashed his lips to Yugyeom’s. His lips were so plump and soft, and Yugyeom found himself wanting more of them. Soon Bambam growed tired of that kiss and licked the other’s bottom lip. Yugyeom gasped and Bambam took this opportunity to slide his tongue along Yugyeom’s. Too son for Yugyeom’s liking the other pulled away and stared at him with lustful eyes and red lips.

“What do you want?” Bambam asked in a sultry voice.

“I want to touch you” answered Yugyeom out of breath.

Bambam laughed and nodded. Suddenly Yugyeom picked him up casusing him to yelp and put his legs around the other’s waist. He layed Bambam on the sofa and hovered over him,grinding their crotches together. Bambam moaned at the contact and Yugyeom almost came at the sound. He grinned and started biting and sucking at Bambam neck. The other moaned loudly and rised his hips again.

 Yugyeom laughed and lifted his head to kiss Bambam again while grinding his hips faster. “I’m gonna-“ said Bambam. Yugyeom, understanding, picked up his speed. “Ah! Ah! AH!” Yugyeom moaned as he felt Bambam unravel under him, and he ground his crotch harder, coming in his pants.

He rested his forehead against Bambam trying to catch his breath.  

“That was-“

“Yeah” said Bambam “but I feel gross, ugh” he grimaced looking at his shorts, where a wet patch had appeared.

“You don’t have to go home like this, so don’t complain” Yugyeom laughed, sitting up on the couch. Bambam stood up and gave him some tissues to clean himself. “Sorry I don’t have much foryou to clean up, I don’t…  normally do this” Bambam said blushing. It was the first time Yugyeom saw him blush and it was adorable. “Don’t worry about it” Yugyeom replied.

“So-“ Bambam started, but in that moment someone knocked on the door. Bambam told them to enter and Mark entered.

“Um, sorry to interrupt but Jackson is looking for you” he told Yugyeom. “Oh yeah” he said standing up. He went towards the door but Bambam stopped him “Aren’t you going to say goodbye?” he said smiling. Yugyeom pulled his hand out for him to shook but Bambam had other ideas. He grabbed the back of Yugyeom’s neck and brought him down for a kiss. “Bye” he said grabbing his ass. Yugyeom was astonished but he shook his head and got out of the room.

He saw Jackson waiting for him at the door of the club. As son as he saw him, he started laughing. “You look like you lost a fight with the vacuum.”

“Shut up, you think I didn’t see the hickey on Mark’s neck?” he said. He started laughing at his friend’s blushed face.

“So, I guess he was into you, right?” Jackson said wiggiling his eyebrows.

Later, when Yugyeom took off his pants and a little paper fell out, he would know that yes, he was _very much_ into him.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first smut, leave comments to help me get better at this!   
> Also, in the private dancing scene, I just imagined Bambam dancing to Paradise Lost by Gain


End file.
